Heretofore many reports have been made on aroma components of galbanum essential oil, and its characteristic aroma is of interest. Galbanum essential oil has fresh green note basically of balsamic bark odor accompanied by dry woody note, and holds an important place mainly in fragrance utility as a natural green note material.
Main arom a components of galbanum essential oil are hydrocarbons including β-pinene, Δ3-carene, α-pinene, d-limonene and 1,3,5-undecatriene, and as other components, pyrazines, thiocarboxylic acids and esters are known. Also as the characteristic components of galbanum absolute, 12-tridecanolide, 13-tetradecanolide, 14-pentadecanolide and the like have been found (cf. Shuchi Kanyo Gijutsu-Shu (collection of known common techniques), Aroma, Part III, “Aroma for perfumed cosmetics”, p. 32-33).